


It's Cold, But You Keep Me Warm

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: EatTheRare, F/M, Season 3, enjoy the cute pre-marriage fluff~, post digestivo, there's a dog in this fic too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a lot of sweet surprises planned for Molly. Takes place a while after Digestivo during the three year period before the show picks up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold, But You Keep Me Warm

     “Okay, so are you going to tell me where we’re going mister?” Molly joked, watching Will drive.  
     “I told you, it’s a surprise,” he reminded her, grinning at her eagerness.  
     Molly sighed, “I know, but you know how I am with surprises.”  
     “Very bad.”  
     “Yes! I am the Queen of Impatience!”  
     Will shook his head, smirking, “Well this time I won’t give you any hints. The vault is sealed and you’re going to have to wait to see what I have planned.”  
     Molly huffed, pretending to throw a fit, “Fine, if I _must_ wait!”  
     After a fifteen minute drive, Will flicked the right turn signal on and slowed the car down, managing to parallel park in the last available spot. Molly watched people walk by their vehicle on the sidewalk.  
     “This is it,” Will put the car into park.  
     “Where are we?” she turned and looked out of her window to see a sign reading ‘ _Small Pond Restaurant’_ , “Are you sure this is it?”  
     Will unbuckled his seat belt, “I’m positive.”  
     Molly did the same with her belt and opened the door on her side, “If you say so,” she said, unconvinced. The night air was very bitter and bits of snow crunched under their feet as they walked up to the door. Will opened it for her; heat encased the both of them as they went inside. The restaurant was buzzing with activity as customers and waiters bustled about.  
“What a fancy dinning establishment,” Molly joked, looking around. It was very ordinary in its design, reminiscent of a diner. There were booths lining the walls and small tables in the center. The cushions were forest green and the tables and chairs had a reddish dark stain. The walls were light beige and the floor was a dark laminate wood.  
     Will shrugged, smiling, “This isn’t my only surprise for you,” a waiter approached them after a brief minute and escorted them to a booth. They ordered sandwiches and milkshakes. When their drinks arrived, Will elaborated on his previous thought, “I want to take you to a place near here.”  
     “What place?” Molly picked up her milkshake.  
     “It’s in walking distance.”  
     Molly sipped from her straw before setting her milkshake down, “Okay and what is it?”  
     “I told you I’m not giving you any hints.”  
     “You just said it was in walking distance!”  
     “Well that’s so you don’t go back to the car,” Will took a sip from his own glass, “We should eat quickly to get to the other events I have planned for you.”  
     “If you say so.”  
     Ten minutes passed before their meals came out. They ate swiftly without speaking much except when they talked about their work weeks. After they had finished eating, they paid for their bill at the cashier’s station and went back out into the cold. The couple walked down the sidewalk, snow piled up near the street in small lumps. They crossed the first crosswalk they came upon when the light changed. They reached a small brick building that was planted right on the corner.  
     “This is it Molly.”  
     “What is this Will?” she looked around, but didn’t see any signs or markers to indicate what was inside.  
     “I wanted to take us to do something a little different. I found out there was this ice rink in town. When I was on Google Maps, I saw that the restaurant was nearby and thought it would work out to eat first and then walk over here.”  
     “I… I’ve never tried to ice skate before,” Molly said a little hesitantly.  
     “I think you’ll like it,” Will cracked a smile, “Let’s go inside,” When they entered, the skate rental was on their left. The rink was built into the ground with bleachers surrounding the arena, like a stadium. The couple took off their shoes and traded them in for skates. They made their way down the stairs between bleacher rows and took a seat at the bottom to put on their skates. Once they were tied up and ready, Will took Molly’s hand and led her onto the rink. She wobbled slightly when she was on the ice, instinctively tightening her grip on Will’s hand, “I got you Molly. I won’t let you fall.”  
     When they started out, Molly watched the way Will moved his feet and tried to mimic his steps. She eventually began to get a feel of the movements. She shifted her feet, trying to remember the times she went rollerblading. It had to be a similar experience, right? “Am I doing it right Will?”  
     Will looked down at her feet, “Yeah, you got the right motions!” They circled the rink for a few minutes as Molly gained her footing, “You’re really good Molly!” Will commented suddenly when she was mostly skating continuously.  
     She started grinning, “I think I’m getting the hang of this!”  
     “Enough to skate alone?”  
     Molly looked at him, terror in her face, “Will I just started skating!”  
     “I know, but you’re doing really well for your first time on the ice,” he started to let his hand slip out of hers.  
     “O-oh! Will don’t let go I can’t stand up!!” Molly was laughing, obviously enjoying the thrill, “Willlll!!”  
     “You can do it Molly!” when he released her hand, she immediately began to flail her arms.  
     “No! Noo! I’m going to- WAHH- I’m going to fall!”  
     Will chuckled, “You’re doing great honey!”  
     “You LIAR!” she yelled back at him, attempting to make her way to the ice rink’s barrier. She managed to grab on to it and steady herself.  
     Will pivoted around, “Molly you have to try. I didn’t spend ten dollars for you to stand.”  
     Molly grunted as she tried to keep her balance, “I know- I’m just having trouble with-“ she started to slip, but caught herself, “-getting my balance.”  
     Will cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “I believe in you!”  
     Molly took a breath. She was annoyed at Will, but his encouragement warmed her heart. Carefully, she pulled herself forward using the barrier before pushing off. She dared to move her feet to keep her momentum going. Molly felt like the rest of the skaters were watching her awkward attempts to stay balanced, but she only focused on Will as he outstretched his arms towards her, “Will-“  
     “Come to me! That’s it!”  
     She kept eye contact with him and managed to skate right into Will’s arms. He grabbed her and held on tightly, “Oh my God Will!”  
     “You did it!”  
      She looked right at him, “Don’t ever do that to me again!”  
     Will let out a hearty laugh, “I won’t Molly!”  
     Once they got off the ice, they took off their skates and massaged each other’s feet when they found a seat near the rental station. The couple snickered at their skating skills. They put their shoes back on after they returned their skates.  
     As Molly started to head back to the door, she overheard Will ask, “So is that still something they do?”  
     “Will come on!” Molly turned around and motioned for him to come. Will thanked the skate renter and took Molly’s hand in his. When they were outside, Will gently tugged her away from the crosswalk.  
     “Where are we going now Will? I thought that was all you had planned.”  
     “I just thought a little stroll before we go back home would be nice.”  
     “We’re going in the wrong direction Will. It’s getting late. Walter’s home alone.”  
     “He has the dogs to keep him company. He’s old enough to be home alone Molly.”  
     Molly grumbled a little, “I still think we should go back.”  
     “Why don’t we sit down for a bit soon? I’m sure your feet are as sore as mine,” Will deviated from the conversation. Molly sighed and nodded her head. The farther away from the main street they traveled, the less frequent they saw buildings. The couple ended up near a small playground where a large open field lay beside it. A group of people were in the distance on the snowy field. Will and Molly sat down on a nearby bench and looked to the dark sky. A few stars were twinkling up above. Will leaned back and placed his arm around Molly’s shoulders. She snuggled closer to him.  
     “So…” she started to speak.  
     “So?”  
     Molly looked at Will, “Why are _really_ we here? It’s cold and I’m tired. I thought we were going home.”  
     Will checked his watch, “Just wait for a few minutes and then we can head home.”  
     “What are we waiting for?”  
Will smirked, “You’ll see.”  
     “ _You’ll see_ ,” Molly mocked, snorting. She was suddenly caught off guard as a loud bang erupted out of nowhere. Molly looked all around frantically before noticing a large flash of light appear in the sky. She gasped as she realized she had seen a firework go off.  
     For the next several minutes, the sky was filled with bursts of red, white, gold, and green balls and streaks of light. In the beginning, only single fireworks went off. As the show progressed, fireworks were let off in small duos and triplets. From where the couple sat the display was not loud. They were able to point out which group they enjoyed the most without the sound drowning out their conversation. The finale was extravagant as large groups of fireworks were set off simultaneously. Once it was over, they heard distant cheering and clapping from the group.  
     “Wow… that was beautiful. I always thought fireworks were a children’s thing since I only went when I was young. I guess I was wrong,” She looked up at Will’s face, “No wonder you wanted to talk to that guy behind the skate return.”  
     He looked back at her, a small smile tugging at his mouth. He said nothing as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. She smiled into the kiss before they parted. They held each other’s hand firmly and soaked in the silence.  
  
  
     “Will…”  
     “Yes Molly?”  
     Her head laid on his shoulder and her arms were wrapped tightly around his left arm unwilling to be budged as they walked slowly to the front door of their house, “I love you…”  
    “I love you too…”  
    “This was really wonderful Will. Maybe next Saturday we’ll take Walter to see the fireworks if they’re still doing that after tonight.”  
     “I think he would really enjoy it.”  
     “Me too,” she nodded her head.  
     Will laughed softly, breaking out into a smile, “I have something else planned for you tonight.”  
     “No you don’t!” Molly countered, “What else could you _possibly_ have for us?”  
     When they ascended the short stairway to the door, Will tugged his arm away from Molly gently and she released it. He grabbed the front door’s handle and pushed it open, the heat from inside gushing out into the cold night. He stepped aside, “Go ahead and see for yourself.”  
     Molly pushed the door open all of the way, the warmth touching her face and hands as she treaded inside. She let out a gasp, “Oh my goodness Will!” She gawked at the rose petals on the floor arranged in a small heart shape as she entered the home. Will came in behind her and closed the door. At that moment, Molly heard the patter of small feet coming closer to her. She saw her son, Walter, come jogging out into the open with a leash in hand. A furry creature attached to the other end followed close behind, “Oh Will, did you get us a new dog-“ She stopped short, “Oh it’s Winston! Oh my goodness what is he wearing!?”  
     Walter grinned ear to ear, “He’s Cupid! Look!” he pointed to Winston’s body, “I made the wings out of paper and painted them! And I found the old Valentine’s headband you used to wear Mom!” Winston’s make shift wings were attached with tape to several pieces of white yarn that wrapped around the dog’s body. The headband had been placed squarely on the dog’s head. It had two long springs connected to the band. At each end, a plastic charm heart was attached and bobbing comically with each movement Winston made.  
     “Where is his bow and arrow?” Molly laughed at her dressed up pooch.  
     “Will has it. Will’s gonna give it to you now!”  
     As Walter rushed out of the room with Winston, Will explained, “This was all Walter’s idea, including the flower petals. He wanted to set it all up for when you got home.”  
     “I knew you wouldn’t have come up with something this mushy,” she teased.  
     “I know,” Will reached into his coat pocket, “But I came up with this,” he pulled out a tiny navy velvet box and held it up for Molly to see.  
     “Will!” Molly gasped. Will beamed uncontrollably as he got down on one knee, “Oh my God, Will!”  
     “Molly… This is my bow,” he opened the box, revealing a brass colored banded diamond ring, “And here is my arrow.”  
     Molly clasped her hands around her mouth and nose, feeling her eyes burn as they welled up with tears, “Will…“  
     “You have made me a very happy man after what I went through. Meeting you brought back purpose into my life, and I’m not sugarcoating that!” he chuckled, sniffing as his eyes started sparkling in the light, “I want to be your husband and father your son. I want to live with you in that cabin we always talked about. I want to take long fishing trips and watch Walter grow up. I want to-“ he stopped as he got choked up, “I just really need you in my life Molly… Without you- I don’t know what would have happened to me.”      Molly let out a quiet sob, “Oh Will-“  
     “Will you marry me Molly?” Molly could only nod furiously. Will stood up, tears rolling down his cheeks as she embraced him. They hugged tightly, tears continuing to fall from both of their eyes. They stood for several minutes in a weepy hold before they parted and laughed off the emotional rollercoaster. Will took Molly’s hand and put the ring on her finger gently. It fit perfectly in place.


End file.
